


Still She Sleeps

by HellGirlLuv



Category: Dark Parables (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellGirlLuv/pseuds/HellGirlLuv
Summary: Little poem thought up to the first of the Dark Parable game series, The Curse of Briar Rose. Kind of set before game starts





	Still She Sleeps

It withers quicker than any rose  
The putrid sickly sweet smells of rotting flesh  
Fair maiden decay  
True saviors slain  
Of the princess long forgotten  
That of Briar Rose

She sleeps long after the curse is broken  
Her knight has long since passed  
People know her no more  
As they die of old age  
Having had slept so long under the spell  
Rotting away behind castle walls  
All because of Briar Rose

Her story found  
But corrupted and changed  
Now filled of happy endings  
And names changed, now no one dies  
She's now called Sleeping Beauty  
Who wakes from the kiss

Yet the rest still slumbered  
Forever unknown  
To the world as it changes

Castle hidden from all to view  
Corpses and bones litter the streets  
Of citizens long since passed  
Her story now told  
Of Briar Rose


End file.
